


Yellow-Eyed Lynx

by s0ya



Series: Across the Multiverse [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Isekai, Kinda, LGBTQ Character of Color, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character Death(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, Possibly Unrequited Love, Secrets, Twins Separated at Birth, heed the warnings each chapter!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s0ya/pseuds/s0ya
Summary: Soraya “Soya” Namir Pasdar does not know what to make of her life anymore. One day, she’s in a fatal car accident that results in her death. The next? She wakes up, in Gotham General.GothamGeneral.Somehow, someway, Soya ended up dying and then waking up in a different version of herself (who also happened to end up in a car accident).However, Soya didn’t just lose her old life. She lost her mother and was subsequently passed off to her aunt, an aunt who Soya seldom ever saw or met. But, as always, Soya quickly adapted to her new environment.Just when Soya thought she was settling in, strange occurrence keep on happening, old family secrets slowly become unearthed and a certain family whose last name starts with “W” and end with “-ayne” (who also wear Kevlar and have funny names) worm their way into her life.Also, when did Soya have a long last twin?Why is my life like a soap drama?
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd, Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Barbara Gordon, Stephanie Brown & Cassandra Cain & Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, ish - Relationship, its one-sided tho, you'll see ;))
Series: Across the Multiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Beginnings of Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings! Mentions of character death, non-graphic descriptions of body dysphoria (just a couple of sentences tbh to), non-graphic descriptions of injuries, sorta strong language, mix of canon, shitty spelling, and grammar errors!

**SORAYA,** or as she likes to call herself, Soya, currently sat, legs splayed out, in the middle of her new apartment’s living room. The hardwood floors were swept clean, not a single speck of dust laid in Soya’s wake. But, Soya didn’t focus on the fact that she now lived in a whole new apartment, _by herself,_ while her newly appointed Guardian was all the way in San Francisco. No, she didn’t focus on the fact that just a month ago, her mom (and Soya) had tragically _died_ in a car accident. She didn’t focus on the fact that, in that same car accident, _she died,_ and now inhabited an alternate version of herself.

What she _did_ focus on was the fact that _human clones exist. So do Speedsters’. And metahumans. What. Is. My. Life._ Soya groaned, scrubbing her face. From the corner of her eye, Soya could see her cast-covered, brace wearing left leg. The car accident had caused Soya’s left leg (specifically her fibula) to fracture. Luckily, it was a closed fractured and Soya didn’t have any other major injuries (aside from a concussion, a couple of cuts, and bruises).

Soya considered herself lucky. Beyond lucky. She made it out of the accident with just a fractured leg, a concussion, cuts, and a couple of bruises. Her mother, on the other hand…

Soya’s heart gave a painful squeeze, her throat thickened. Her amber eyes slightly shone from the thin layer of tears that started to collect. She shook her head, her hands wiping away the tears. _No. I already cried so much. I’m tired of crying._ She thought bitterly, sniffling.

The cream-colored walls were absent of any decoration, so Soya simply stared at the empty walls. Her mind whirling from the events of the past month. Sometimes, when Soya would lie in bed, her very conscience seemed to float away. The act of moving her hand and grasping onto things would feel fuzzy as if her connection to her body faded and fuzzed. Sometimes, when she stared into the mirror, there was this growing sense of horror and unease, as the person looking back at Soya looked a lot _like_ Soya but… _wasn’t_ Soya. There was this uncanny resemblance between that Soya and this Soya. Sometimes, Soya would imagine her reflection in the mirror would start smiling at her. She shuddered at the thought.

_This is undoubtedly the start of a horror movie._ Soya thought, her nails absentmindedly dragging over the hard surface of her cast. _Hopefully a good horror movie. One that I survive, because I’d rather not die again._

Soya continued to sit in the middle of her living room, her thoughts floating in her head like bubbles. The light sounds of her nails dragging across her cast filled her ears, the distant sounds of cars driving past, the occasional shrill shrieks of police sirens that were all too common in Gotham. Warm light filtered through the windows of her living room, hitting Soya’s exposed skin.

She only wore a maroon red T-shirt, that seemed a half size too big coupled with (also) a slightly loose pair of dolphin shorts. Soya had lost quite a bit of weight over the past month. With everything that has occurred from Soya _dying_ (she knows she _died,_ she felt it, _she felt her heart give out_ —), then her waking up in an alternate version of herself that lived in the DC Universe; her mother died, leaving Soya in the care of an aunt she seldom ever spoke too; Soya also now lived alone, with her aunt across the country elsewhere.

Safe to say, Soya was busy recovering from her injuries, the loss of her mother, and the subsequent moving into a new apartment, in a much better area, and also living alone. All at the ripe age of 14. _Great. Totally an experience every teenage girl goes through. I wonder what early 2010 movies reflect this experience._ She thought, dryly.

Soya wanted to bang her head against the wall, but she rather not risk another concussion. _Concussions, after all, are not very good for my health. Or anyone’s health. People shouldn’t get concussions. Yeah… where is this even going?_

With a sigh, Soya slowly stood up. She didn’t use her crutches as often as before, considering she can walk with both of her legs (putting the majority of her weight on her right leg). She looked around her new apartment, noting it’s smaller than her previous one, considering only _one_ person lived here.

Soya’s lips curled. The new, and smaller apartment was a reminder that her mother no longer was alive. Even though her mother and Soya weren’t terribly close (in this and her previous world), a twinge of longing wrapped around her heart. The memories of her previous life and the life in this world weren’t that much different (aside from the fact that she lived in had recently moved from Gotham from New York. Whereas, in her previous world, she stayed in New York).

Soya’s mother—Azami Sahar Pasdar—was a working woman. Her mother was rarely ever home, leaving Soya by herself for the most part. Soya grew up with a lot more freedom and independence than most her age, but, it didn’t mean that she wasn’t lonely at times. The rare moments that her mother stayed home, she would have conversations exclusively in Farsi or Arabic. Her mother wasn’t much of a talker (neither was Soya, in all honesty) but she would just enjoy her mother’s presence. She would also often spar with her mother, make food, and so, so much more.

A bittersweet smile spread across Soya’s face. _No matter what world, those memories at least are the same._

With a huff, Soya decided to finally start unpacking. The various cardboard boxes filled with all her stuff weren’t going to sort themselves. _No matter how much I want them to._ Soya thought while walking towards the pile of boxes.

* * *

 **THE LAYOUT OF HER NEW APARTMENT SEEMED A BIT CRAMPED,** after Soya had placed most of the living room furniture. Well, _she_ didn't move and do all the heavy lifting, as a group of rather ripped, Hispanic/Latinx young men came knocking on her door, with the new furniture.

Soya simply stayed in the kitchen, as she watched these ripped, tan, young men converse among themselves in Spanish. At times, they asked her where they should place a specific piece and how to put it. Soya, who shamelessly stared at these ripped dudes, would be thoroughly caught off guard. At one point, one of them asks her the cliché, "you like what you see?" while flexing.

Soya, like any other person devoid of shame and the understanding for social constructs, simply smiled and said, "Yes, you're very handsome."

The others started to laugh, while the one who asked the question simply blushed while he tripped over his words. Soya, at the time, was a bit confused but continued to observe (ogle) the young men.

Once the ripped, young men had set up all the furniture in the living room and bedroom, they left. Soya knowing it took them quite a bit of energy, told them to wait a little bit. The fact they did most of the work (with Soya simply delegating), and it was _oppressively_ hot outside (it being August), Soya decided to make these young men some ice-cold lemonade.

Earlier today, she had gotten a package filled with various fruits, vegetables, and drinks (courtesy of her Aunt). They were all sorted away in the double door fridge. Most of the cups, plates, and other utensils were already sorted in the various cabinets in her kitchen. So, Soya took out a carton of lemonade, and six glasses. Since she only had this one carton, she opted to put some ice in all the glasses. After everything was prepared, she set all the glasses on a platter and brought them to the island countertop for the Boys to drink.

All of them were quite happy and drank all of the lemonade while thanking her in Spanish and English. When they finished their drinks (while conversing among themselves), they left (not before Soya gave them a couple of chilled bottles of water because, again, it was _oppressively_ hot outside).

Soon, the apartment contained just Soya. And her new dark red, furniture. And her new bed and vanity table. She had lots of new stuff. _Mostly because all the old furniture won't fit in this new apartment. And, they remind me too much of mom. And home._

Soya's throat constricted, as she threw her head back, her back and hand against the island countertop. She took in a deep breath, held it in for five seconds, before deeply exhaling. She repeated this a couple more times, steadying herself. The proverbial wound still stung, just barely starting to heal. Soya may have not been attached to the hip with her mother, but that was still her _mom._ The same woman who used to sing lullabies to her; the same woman who let her sleep in the same bed as her when she had a nightmare; the same woman who taught her Farsi and Arabic; the same woman who taught her how to cook various foods from her home country; the same woman who she would listen to Soya go on about her obsession with snakes, the history of Imperial China, or whatever thing caught Soya's eye the next week.

A low chuckle escaped Soya's lips, as she shook her head. She suddenly remembered the one time she asked her mother why the U.S. was the only country that used the Imperial System of measurements when _literally_ the rest of the world used the Metric system. Her mother proceeded to tell her the history of the failed attempt of the U.S, trying to convert to the Metric system and how it completely _failed,_ because, _they didn't make it mandatory, they made it_ ** _voluntary._** _Which—mind my language—makes no damn sense. The USA's failure to convert to the Metric system makes no logistical sense. If you ever enter any sort of STEM or scientific field that requires measurements—which there will be—you'll see that they use the Metric system, and_ ** _just_** _the Metric system. Now you might be wondering why that is, right? Let me tell you about the time NASA lost a $125 million dollar Mars probe due to a simple conversion error..._ Soya shook her head, grinning at the memory. Her mother would go on a tirade about niche topics, like how the ever concerning argument about which would go first: milk or cereal? Her mother always put milk first, saying that she likes a lot of milk and that's how everyone in her family did it. Another one would be how Fahrenheit made more sense to her than Celsius ( _we are human, not water, Soya. Remember that._ ) even though she was a large proponent of the Metric system.

 _So is Aunt Aisha, considering all my measuring cups and the like are in the Metric system. Mom also just used the metric system._ Soya thought, her eyes surveying her (now) furnished apartment.

The layout of the apartment reminded Soya of a college dorm, which also had a kitchen. When one would enter through the front door, there was a sort of hallway that would "end" once the kitchen was in view. The kitchen and living room were separated by an extended island countertop that came from the kitchen. Essentially, this portion of the apartment was cut in half, by the island countertop that acted as a sort of dining table. In the hallway, there were three doors opposite of the kitchen. All three doors were evenly separated. The first door (the one closest to the front door), simply acted as a supply closet. The second door faced the interior of the kitchen and was the bathroom. The last, and third door faced the island countertop and led into Soya's bedroom.

The furniture faced in the direction of the triple doors, as her TV stand laid flush against the wall, adjacent to her bedroom door. The 106 centimeters (42 inches) flat-screen TV seemed a bit excessive to Soya, but her aunt had gifted this to her. As well as a PS4, for whatever reason.

 _Now that I think about it, Aunt Aisha gave me a lot of stuff. Aside from my old clothes, plates and bowls, and some other stuff, a lot of the things in this apartment came from Aunt Aisha. Then again, she's also rich from what I know, but all these gifts are making my hair go gray. And, I'm only 14. I don't want gray hair._ Soya thought. Knowing that her aunt was paying for the rent, utilities, most of her stuff in this apartment, her food, and a lot of other stuff gave Soya heart palpitations. The relationship between Soya and getting expensive gifts is a strained one. Not to mention, Soya and her aunt seldom ever met or spoke to each other, so her aunt getting her expensive gifts made Soya stressed out (the fact that she can't repay her aunt with _something_ hurt her pride).

A loud _ping!_ resonated through Soya's ears. She quickly grabbed her (new) phone, noticing she had a new text message from her aunt.

* * *

 **Aunt Aisha:** Did the Boys come and set up your furniture?

 **Soya:** yeah, they did

 **Aunt Aisha:** Good. I am also assuming that the package of food came by in the morning as well. Correct?

 **Soya:** yup, that arrived

 **Soya:** i already set everything away in the fridge and cabinets

 **Soya:** i only have my clothes left to sort out and thats abt it

 **Aunt Aisha:** Perfect.

 **Aunt Aisha:** Also, the apartment I have set you up in had various security protocols. Currently, there is an app downloading on your phone called "HomeLyfe". There, it will take you through a comprehensive step by step tutorial on the various protocols and functions. The window in your apartment is also bulletproof and can be locked via your phone. The apartment can also be made soundproof if you ever need it to be, considering you are a growing teenager and there might be a situation that would prompt you to soundproof your apartment.

 **Aunt Aisha:** On that note, are you sexually active or have any inclination towards sex?

_Soya has left the chat_

* * *

Soya stared at the two texts her aunt just sent her. The first being, that her apartment has various "security protocols" that could do who knows what. The second being, her aunt asking if she wants to have sex.

Soya, first, exited out of the messaging app and saw the newly downloaded app. Its design was simple enough, showing off a simple house-shaped vector. The inside of the vector being black, while the rest was white. Simple but effective.

Secondly, Soya decided that she did _not_ want to have her aunt, an aunt whom she barely knew (but was getting to know), give her the _sex talk._ Via _text_ of all things. _Nope. No. Definitely not happening._

* * *

_Soya has entered the chat_

**Soya:** firstof all, i'll definitely check out the app. and, when did u have remote access to my phone?

 **Soya:** second of all, plz don't give me the sex talk via text

 **Soya:** mom already gave me one when i has my first period

 **Soya:** then another (more detailed) when i came out to her

_Aunt Aisha is typing..._

* * *

_Oh yeah,_ Soya thought. _I don't think I ever came out to Aunt Aisha nor did mom tell her. Hopefully, she's not homophobic or anything. That would certainly suck._

Soya pauses, before shaking her head. _Nah. Mom was pretty accepting, and I'm pretty sure Aunt Aisha is too since they did talk a lot before she died._

* * *

 **Aunt Aisha:** Ah yes, I remember now.

 **Aunt Aisha:** Azami, your mother, had told me that you were not straight. However, she did not elaborate as she believed that it was your decision to come out to whoever you pleased.

 **Aunt Aisha:** Regardless of that fact, I will send you a full, comprehensive document about Sex & Relationships & the like. You are free to ask any questions regarding such things.

 **Soya:** okay, thats fine. knowledge is important no matter the topic

 **Aunt Aisha:** Well said. I have also scheduled a follow-up appointment after your cast will be taken up. It should show up in the HomeLyfe app.

 **Aunt Aisha:** GTG. I have a meeting to get to.

_Aunt Aisha left the chat_

* * *

Soya stares at the new messages for a few seconds, before leaving the app. _This is the most we've ever talked in a year. Not to mention, she uses proper grammar and spelling aside from when she has to go or do something else. Mom always abbreviates since it takes less time._

Soya's face cracked into a smile. _They have their parallels and differences. It's nice._

She huffed through her nose, making her way to the plush, red, sofa. Her body slightly bounced as she practically threw herself onto the large, plush, sofa. The dark maroon fabric felt heavenly against Soya's exposed skin. Once she was nice and settled in, she tapped on the HomeLyfe app. _Let's see what these protocols are..._

And thus, she began.

* * *

 **THE ONCE CLEAR SKIES SOON BEGAN TO BE FILLED WITH DARK GERY CLOUDS,** the sun completely blocked by these heavy, dark clouds. Soya, who had finished exploring the HomeLyfe app received a couple more messages from her aunt.

The gist of those messages was Soya being informed that all her mother's money was being moved into a saving account under both her aunts and Soya's name. The money would stay there until Soya reached the age of 18. The messages also informed Soya that some more packages will be sent, which included the various items of: a dark red Kitchen Aid stand mixer with various added parts (Soya can _feel_ her hair slowly turning gray), an expensive Japanese knife from New York (she already _had_ knives _are you trying to make me go bald, Aunt Aisha—_ ), and an utter _beast_ of a laptop that at least cost 2k on top of everything else.

 _As much as my heart palpitates and my dark hair turns grey, these gifts are really nice. She must have put a lot of thought into them._ A smile tugged at her lips. _Whenever Aunt Aisha drops by, I'll make her some of my patented fried rice. Mom did say she loves mixed fried rice, so, I could do at least._ With that in mind, Soya felt slightly more at ease.

It was around 6:30 in the afternoon, and Soya went through a mental checklist of what the HomeLyfe app did.

There were various protocols (as her aunt mentioned before), all of varying degrees. Currently, all these security protocols were named appropriately. Protocols Breakout was initiated when there was news of an Arkham or Blackgate breakout. When this protocol was in action, all her windows would be locked shut, the door also locked, the air vent in her apartment would kick into high gear, filtering the air with microscopic precision, and the vents would also be locked. If in the event Soya needed to leave the apartment while Protocol Breakout was in action, she could deactivate it (only if she had to leave for her own safety, otherwise she had to stay indoors).

Another protocol was Protocol Blizzard: in the event that Mr. Freeze wanted to keep Gotham in an eternal winter, the apartment would shut close the windows, and crank up the heat. The HomeLyfe app even stated that it could tell if the pipes were frozen cold or not, which Soya found infinitely _cool._

Soya snorted. _Ha._

Then her face stilled before her eyes started to widen, her face contouring into the epitome of _oh shit._

Soya hadn't researched _anything_ about Gotham. Not a single thing. She had _no_ idea if this was the DC Rebirth world, the pre52 or nu52 (though, she doesn't know a lot about nu52), the maybe DCeased world, or completely different earth compared to what appeared in the comics, games, movies, and etc.

 _Then again, I was busy with the whole getting into a car accident, dying, ending up in an alternate version of myself, also my mom died, I just moved to Gotham from New York and now live by myself while recovering from my injuries._ Soya shrugged. _No time like the present!_

With that, she sprang up and went into her bedroom.

She made a beeline towards her vanity table, taking out a notebook, and a mechanical pencil before running back to the sofa. She set her phone, notebook, and mechanical pencil down, before going to the various windows in the living room and kitchen and drawing the curtains.

Soya then flung herself onto the sofa, being careful to avoid her notebook, pencil, and phone. Quickly, she opened to a fresh page and began outlining the basic information she needed.


	2. Some nice cereal with a hint of existentialism

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soya gathers info, eats cereal while having a mild existential crisis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings! Sort of graphic description of a panic attack, vague ass shit lmao, fucked up timelines that I’ll explain later, filler chapter really, shitty writing tbh, awful spelling (at times), and terrible grammar!

**SOYA SPENT THE REST OF THE WEEK METICULOUSLY RESEARCHING EVERYTHING ABOUT THIS WORLD,** and safe to say, Soya (at _best_ ) had half-answers to every single question related to the various vigilantes, superhero's, organizations, and the like. Since the internet could only give so many answers before veering off into conspiracy theory territory. Thus, Soya didn't have a lot to work with. However, even with most of her answers being incomplete at best, she was able to confirm most of the known vigilantes (in Gotham, and the JL) identities.

She wrote down most of her information in a notebook, in a coded language. Said coded language was, what Soya eloquently nickname: _Bastardized Arasi._ Bastardized Arasi was the combination of pig Latin'ed Farsi and Arabic, mashed together into a (miraculously) cohesive language. Soya was quite bored that summer to create a code language ( _at least it came into use this time around_ ).

With all her research from these past couple of days now in the various pages of her notebook, Soya decided to put everything related to vigilantes and the like on pause. Over the course of these days, Soya realized several things that related to this whole... _situation. Yeah, situation is the best word for it. I guess._

Since Soya possessed so much sensitive knowledge on very elusive, but important figures both in and out of the public eye, she had to figure what to _do_ with all this information. The first, and most obvious one: _don't tell anyone. Especially the press._ There's a reason why these heroes have secret identities in the first place and Soya isn't going to jeopardize their safety and the safety of everyone related to them. But, after that, Soya wasn't sure how to progress.

Whilst in the middle of her research, Soya took a break just to _think._ She thought back on everything that's happened so far. She thought back on how her old world and this new world, are so similar yet, so, _so_ different. She thought and thought and _thought_.

In the end, she came to a simple, but (sort of) effective solution: _don't actively involve yourself with the civilian identities of the Gotham vigilantes. Unless we somehow become friends._ When Soya came to that solution, she thought of it as the best one that would suit her situation. Then again, Soya thought that there wasn't much of a possibility of her ever really come into contact with Gotham's vigilantes in their civilian identities.

Of course, everyone knows what they say about _hindsight_.

Soya sighed, flinging her head back, her forearm covering her eyes. In this world, Soya had just arrived in Gotham, around the tail end of her freshman year. In her old world, it was early September (before her sophomore year had begun) when she had died (Soya sometimes stares out the window for minutes at times, knowing the fact that she had _died_ and somehow came _back—_ ) and came into this world with the memories of her past ( _is it really my past life or...?_ ) life. In this world, it was the beginning of June (when she had "arrived", now it was mid-August).

The timeline (of her life) was a bit skewed when she came back. In her old world, Soya finished her freshmen year and stayed in New York. Her mother and Soya had gone out to Manhattan to buy something, and on their way home, a truck had run a red light and hit the driver's side of the car.

When the light turned green, and her mother accelerated, Soya saw the blaring headlights of the truck from the corner of her eyes. At that moment, Soya saw everything slow down to a halt. The trucks' headlights became bigger and bigger, and their car was slowly moving forward, not fast enough to avoid the oncoming, and definitely _not_ slowing truck. She remembered as unbridled terror and panic shot through her body, holding her in a vice grip. Soya remembered calling out to her mother, but she doesn't know what she said ( _what did I say? What were my last words to her?_ ) to her. All she knew was that the blaring honk from the truck reverberated through her ears, the headlights swamped her vision and _pain._ So. Much. Fucking. _Pain_.

Then, the fuzzy aftermath of sounds, the taste of metallic blood in her mouth, the building ache in her chest (it hurt to even _breathe_ ). Her vision was blurred and was soon dotted by black dots. Soon, the only thing Soya could hear was her heartbeat fading away into _nothingness_.

Soya's heart seized at the influx of memories.

For a moment, Soya felt small. Tiny. _Minuscule_. She was shrinking, and shrinking _and shrinking and shrinking—_

Soya gasped, trying to take in a deep breath. Her throat, however, was _not_ ready, _at all._ Her throat constricted, her lungs still wanting more air. Soya exhaled ( _roughly_ ) and started to hack and cough her lungs out. Before she knew it, she was flung back into reality, not shrinking or falling or floating away for who knows how long.

Her hands swiped across her eyes, as her heart's omnipresent beats thrummed against her ears. After Soya counted her breaths, steadying them, she sat up straighter, rolling her tense, wound up shoulders.

She sat still on her sofa, staring at her reflection in the window. Her mind was blank, filled with a white void. But, she was present. She didn't float away, looking down at her body as she stared at it from the far left, upper corner of her apartment. She was here, staring at her reflection in the window.

For a split second, her eyes glew this supernatural amber mixed yellow. Soya blinked.

The glow waned, and the next thing she knew, Soya was staring at a glowing headlight, down below on some street corner. She blinked again, staring at her now, not glowing, amber-brown eyes.

 _What the...?_ Soya's face pinched together in confusion. Confusion bubbled in her stomach as she stared at her reflection. She remembered, clearly enough so, just a few moments earlier, her eyes turned _yellow._ And they _glowed._

 _Weird._ Soya thought, shrugging to herself. _I must've thought the streetlight was making my eyes glow or something. Yeah, that's probably it._ Soya gave herself a pat on the back, concluding it must have every a trick of the light. Even with a doubt gnawing at the back of her mind.

 _I think I'll head in for the night._ With that, Soya stood up and began her trek towards the bathroom to wash up before going to sleep.

* * *

 **SOYA ABSENTMINDEDLY CHEWED ON HER CEREAL,** as she stared out her window. The skies were much clearer than they were yesterday, the sun still slowly climbing upward. It was only about 8:36 AM, and Gotham's streets began to fill with people, going about their day.

Soya hadn't gotten much sleep, her mind trying to piece together what had happened last night. A part of her was so sure that her eyes didn't actually glow (or change color), and it was all just a trick of the light. Another was more convinced that, _yes, my eyes did change color. And they also glowed. Which makes no sense._

She lightly exhaled through her nose, taking another spoonful of her chocolatey cereal. Soya couldn't decide what exactly had happened that night with the whole eye debacle, instead, she shifted gear and thought about the rather strange but dull dream she had.

Any time Soya would dream, it would reflect what was happening in her life, or something she was going to do. Rarely did Soya ever have dreams that were purely fantastical or plain Alice In The Wonderland type weird. Soya cringed. _I forgot Mad Hatter exists. God, this whole thing about being in a whole new world is still so... well_ weird. _I still wonder exactly_ how _and_ why _I ended here._ Soya shrugged, gulping down on her chewed up food. _Well, there isn't much of a chance of me finding out how considering I'm not close to anyone that has the know-how and equipment that could give me some answers._

Then, another thought crossed her mind. _Does me being here jeopardize the multiverse itself? I remember reading fics where multiversal travel could affect reality itself..._

Soya shook her head, shoving another spoonful of cereal in her mouth. She pushed away any distressing thoughts like Gotham's various Rogues or the state of the multiverse. Instead, she focused on her dream. Which, now that Soya thought about it, had a sort of yellow tinge to it. The same shade of yellow as her glowing eyes ( _or street lamp_ ), just more muted than anything.

Soya's dream began with her walking down some street in Gotham. Soya remembered wearing a hoodie, and some sort of shorts. She remembered going into a grocery store that had a distinctive red heading, but she couldn't make out what the heading said. When Soya went inside, she picked out some food for herself ( _which is weird since I already have food at home..._ ). Before she knew it, she was at the checkout line. The cashier was an older teenager, their coily hair combed into a bun. Soya distinctively remembered staring at the cashier's lips, as they had this vibrant, strangely familiar shade of green lipstick. Then, the dream cut to her walking home, with her hands stuffed in her hoodie pockets, as her bags of mystery food ( _one of them was a box. A blue box, I'm pretty sure..._ ) hanging on her wrist. While she was walking, Soya had bumped into someone, meeting their eyes for a split second ( _hey, their eyes are the same shade of green as that cashier's lipstick_ ) before she mumbled out an apology and continued her trek home.

Then, she woke up, staring at her smooth, white ceiling, as sunlight filtered into her room, peaking past the small openings in her curtains.

And now, here she was, eating chocolatey cereal, thinking back on this strange but dull dream. Considering that Soya didn't go out much in Gotham (even though she's been here for over a month). Plus, Soya didn't recognize the grocery store she was in, or what food she had bought for herself.

The light scraping of her metal spoon against the ceramic bowl, the slightly swooshingof her milk slowly filled Soya's ears. Soon, thoughts about her dull but odd dream filled her head. _I'm pretty sure I was in Gotham. Plus, what store was that? I know I haven't gotten out much, but I don't think I would've made up a whole new store. Also, I remember that cashiers face so well, but I've never seen their face before—_

A soft buzz from Soya's phone snaps her out of her momentary trance. Her phone buzzes once again, and when Soya opened her phone to see what it was—

 _Aunt Aisha messaged me?_ She thought, her thumb pressing on the message app icon, as her other handled another spoonful of cereal into her mouth.

* * *

 **Aunt Aisha:** I have set up where you will be attending school. Since you're mother never had the chance to enroll you into a new school, and with all the recent events that have just occurred, I have only just enrolled you.

 **Aunt Aisha:** You will be attending Gotham Academy as it is one of the best and safest schools in Gotham. Don't worry about the tuition and the like, everything is covered.

 **Aunt Aisha:** You'll receive a package with your uniform, a letter containing what you need for the upcoming school, etc. I'll also be sending in a credit card for you to use to buy anything necessary. Currently, a banking app is downloading on your phone so that you can track how much you are spending each month. Don't worry about the bill either, I'll take care of it.

* * *

Soya stared at the messages, her heart beating against her ribcage, as her dark brown hair slowly turned gray. She closed her phone, making a mental note to check the banking app later. She put her phone down against the dark granite countertop, screen face down.

She massaged her temples, occasionally chewing on her soft, milk-soaked cereal.

An image of an article popped up in her brain. It had a picture of a rather tan, spiky-haired, green-eyed teen that also attended Gotham Academy: _Damian al-Ghul Wayne._ He, like Soya, was in the 10th grade. Not to mention, _Damian is Robin. Sidekick to the Bat himself. Holy hell, I'm going to school with_ Robin.

Soya groaned, burying her face in her hands. She decided that, _nope. It's wayyy too early to deal with the consequences of_ that. _I'm just going to watch some YouTube videos and eat some more cereal._

With a sort of plan in mind, Soya hopped out of her comfy stool chair, to get some more cereal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly didn’t have much of an idea how to end this chapter so here you go lmao. Also, just to explain the whole timeline thingy about Soya dying and coming back into a diff body:
> 
> 1) in her old world, she lived in NY with her mom. It was around early September when she and her mom got into the accident and subsequently, you know, died.
> 
> 2) in this world, Soya and her mom got into the accident after they moved to Gotham. Soya had just finished her freshmen year two weeks prior. 
> 
> 3) Basically, Soya—in a sense—got sent back in time a couple of months (because in this world she moved to Gotham, while in her old world, she stayed in NY). 
> 
> Anyways, hope that clears up any confusion. I promise more action will come, but it’s gonna be slow cause BUILD UP YALL. Lmao see ya next time ✌️


End file.
